Discovering Love
by Ezabellaa
Summary: One-Shot. It is Subha's Birthday and her own boyfriend forgot it. She is sad. But will someone cheer her up and let her be. Birthday Gift for Subha!


Here is a short, short fic for Subha. You rock sis. Happy Birthday.

* * *

It's 14th of October. Subha's birthday and she has been enjoying it so far. Getting gifts from friends and family. Eating yummy yummy things. But still something is missing. Like she is secretly waiting for something or rather someone. Her boyfriend. Kai. Yup that's right. Kai Hiwatari is her boyfriend from 2 years and she is madly in love with him. Well she was in love with him before they even went out. And he makes a lot of mistakes.

Forgetting things like their dates, his promise to buy her ice cream and many things like that. But she still loves him because these are all silly things. And just having him is enough for her. It seems like he forgot her birthday again. Last year he spent whole day with her. But this time he didn't even wish her. Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a call. She glanced at her phone and saw it was Kai himself. Her face erupted into a smile so big it seemed her face's gonna split. She attended the call.

" Hello" she asked in a cheerful voice.

" Hey, why are you in such a good mood." That erased the grin on her face instantly. Kai seemed to realize his mistake and remembered what day it was.

"Shit! I am so sorry baby. I completely forgot your birthday. Forgive me?" Kai asked in such a deflated and sad tone that she can't help but forgive him. She was a little hurt 'coz he had forgotten all about her birthday and she was disappointed.

" No problem Kai. It's not a big deal." she tried her best to mask the hurt she felt.

" No it is," he paused like he was thinking something and said, " You should come to my apartment, we'll watch a movie and cuddle on the couch.

Subha liked that idea, very much actually, " That's great. I'll be there in 15" She didn't want to get dressed but she did for the sake of her birthday. She put on a cute dark blue shirt and a denim skirt which reached past her mid-thighs, put on cute gray heels, hair in a bun with gloss on her lips, she left and was there in 20 minutes.

Just then her phone rang and it was Kai.

" Hey baby, I am here." She said in a cheery tone and a smile but that smile faded instantly when she heard the next sentence.

" Subh, baby I had to go. You gotta believe me. Grandfather called but I'll be there in 10. Use the spare key and go in the apartment. I'll be there soon. God, I am so sorry," Involuntary her eyes got filled with tears but she made sure they didn't fall at least until he hangs up.

" Okay. I am waiting," her voice was a little shaky but she hung up before he could have said anything.

She entered the apartment with her tear filled eyes. And put her bag on to kitchen counter. His apartment was stylish, cozy and small. She loved it here. After removing her heels she drank a glass of water and decided to go to bed. When Kai'll come back, if he did, he'll wake her.

She walked slowly to the bedroom, still feeling sad about it all. After opening the door, she got the biggest surprise. The room was dark but candles were lit from place to place. Rose petals were spread all over the room, on the white sheets of the bed and on the table where candles were covered all the sides and a beautiful cake was placed on it with colorful candles lit on it.

Suddenly two hands enclosed her from behind and Kai murmured in her ear, " Took you long enough." His voice sent chills down her spine but she was too shocked to move. After full 5 minutes she came out of her stupor and turned back to face him, her eyes filled with tears again but this time of happiness and glee. Kai remembered and he did so much for her. She loved him so much and after looking in his eyes she was assured that the feeling was mutual. She kissed him hard om the mouth like she has never done before and he kissed back just as passionately.

The rest of the night was spent in kissing, eating chocolate and more Kissing. It was one of the best birthdays for Subha.

* * *

Yup that's it. I hope you like it. It is short and to the point . Under my circumstances, how I was able to write this is something I won't understand. Lots of love and be happy twinnie.


End file.
